


First Light

by RedxLipstick



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cussing, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid, Genderfluid!Nico, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, M/M, Macabre, Nightmares, Outdoor Sex, Panic Attacks, Piercings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Tattoos, Weight Issues, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxLipstick/pseuds/RedxLipstick
Summary: Nico is Will's first light and Will is everything Nico will ever need.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading! This is un-beta'd so I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors. 
> 
> I do not own the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus book series characters or universe-but I do own Nico's description in this story.
> 
> Song for First Light:
> 
> First Light by Lindsey Stirling

She lay in the tall grasses, the slight breeze rustling through the meadow and causing the stalks to bow over, nearly hiding her from Will's view, but not quite. He trussed over to where his girlfriend was spread out on a black sheet, likely taken from her cabin in haste when the moon was high and she was running from her nightmares and her claustrophobic quarters, shadows hiding in the corners waiting to grip, grasp, and gobble her fair bones up until she was nothing but shadow herself, faded always.

The son of Apollo rubbed his molars together obsessively before shaking his head and correcting himself-no need to grind his jaw and damage his teeth if he would be mindful and take notice-everything would be alright now. Nico had healed months ago in the infirmary under Will's devoted care and hadn't been in danger of fading for a while...though her psychological wounds would take so much longer to heal; but she wasn't in any physical danger and that was half of the uphill battle towards recovery.

Weeks after she had been released from the infirmary, she still sought Will out in the night, missing his companionship from the nights in the infirmary-he really was the best at snapping her out of the nightmare-induced anxiety attacks. Then the gender dysphoria had presented along with everything else and Will was a talented healer, but all he could offer Nico in the face of her struggles was his unending love and devotion.

She said he had made skeletal butterflies erupt within her and they hadn't looked back afterwards-they were together-always, and it transcended labels though they tried to pin it down for the benefit of avoiding unease from the others at camp. Nico was Will's. Some days she was his girlfriend, some days she was his boyfriend, and some days she was just his partner-pinning down her gender was tricky like those skeletal butterflies, fluttering around. What was gender in death anyway? And how could a child of Hades, a child of Death, pin themselves to a corkboard like a specimen of humanity?

Today-today, Nico was Will's girlfriend. He could tell just by the way she was laying on the sheet, bare as bone, her colorful tattoos already mesmerizing Will even from this distance. He finally reached her, this far-off meadow one of her favorite haunts, and sat down silently, the sheet whispering softly over the grass at his weight.

He didn't know if he could touch her yet, so he thought it best to wait for her. The sun hadn't yet risen all the way but he could feel it warming up, responding to the inner heat he always radiated like echoes in a temple, bouncing back and forth, reverberating and pulsating warmer, brighter, fuller, until he felt his soul might split open and ebb golden light-the sun's glory was sometimes almost too much for him to bear and one day it might just burn him up, son of Apollo or not.

His father's work painted the sky in ribbons of color and the mists started melting away in the tall grass, and Nico laid still. She was breathing deep and slow, so Will let her be, not making eye contact and waiting for her to initiate with him on her terms, so long as she didn't slip into an anxiety attack which was clearly what had led her here in the first place.

Nights he had to work at the infirmary instead of keeping her company in her cabin were always the worst for the pair. She felt guilty seeking him out when he was already caring for other patients, whom she felt needed him more, though he had explained that was foolishness-he belonged to her fully, and always would. So when she needed his safety and couldn't seek it out, she escaped and sometimes it helped and sometimes...well, sometimes Will felt like he was piecing together a battle-fresh Nico all over again, her old scars opened up by her own hands anew, shaking and babbling about fading into ashes and dust.

He noticed chill bumps on her thin legs, a slight shiver to her muscles, toes curling and uncurling against the cotton sheet and frowned-she would catch a cold like this. He wasn't sure why she was naked but had stopped questioning how she ended up heaped and broken after a rough night and just was there-always there-to pick up the pieces. He hoped they could move past this one day, and had recently discussed with Chiron and his siblings having his night shifts permanently removed. They were in the process of figuring the scheduling out; but until then, this is the way it had to be. He had tried confining his skittish partner to the infirmary with himself on those nights but Nico didn't do well confined anywhere, and it only itched and pulled at her skin mercilessly until it caused another panic episode all its own.

Will inched his fingers cautiously towards Nico's too-thin calf, frowning to himself as he thought he would need to re-evaluate her meal plan once more to make sure she was getting enough protein and fat sources. He was musing on the benefits of adding avocado and quinoa to the lineup when she hummed at him and pressed her small hand to his worn, orange hoodie-so old the camp logo was almost all washed and cracked off.

He finally turned and looked at her full-on, and gods she was gorgeous. He caught his breath as his eyes tried to take her all in at once, skittering from her bony hip nestled warmly against a cattle skull she must have called from the dirt beneath them, petting and smoothing at the old bone to comfort her senses, all the way to the tiny bird skulls that had tangled in the inky halo splayed around her olive face on the sheet. His eyes followed the familiar curves and edges of her glorious tattoos, a riot of color on her skin, a mix of magnolias, sunflowers, and roses in full bloom with minuscule skulls as their centers, mixed with pomegranates trailing from her prominent collarbones down her chest, ending in six pomegranate seeds that led to her navel-pierced through with a Stygian Iron ring that always emanated a chill-not helping her already cool temperature-but it was beautiful and so very her. His eyes roamed over her cresting hip bones, jutting up from her pelvis sharply, and lined with their own tattoos, stalks of wheat pushing through tiny crow skulls with daisies and yellow flowers dotting around.

It hurt him to think of her all alone but for evil spirits whispering wicked lies in her ears-wandering around the underworld and above-all while taking her emotions out the only way she knew how-on herself. She tore into her flesh and remade it more glorious than before with her past drawn all over and her present piercing through her navel. His hand clenched then, knuckles white and popping, before he calmed again and forced his eyes to her lovely face.

His warm gaze finally met her dark eyes, accentuated with winged eyeliner that was smudging at the edges with old tears, crusted with a slight shimmer to her cheekbones.

"Angel," he whispered lowly in the quiet air.

She shut her eyes and brought her chipped fingernails up to fidget with the pewter rose and skull studs in her ears. When she could meet his eyes again all she could manage was, "Please," breathing the word like her saving hymn-and it would be her saving hymn thanks to her warm lover.

Will reached his freckled, tanned hand out and smoothed it over her soft thigh, the heat from his skin causing a sheer steam to cloud the chilly morning air, reacting to her cold skin. He followed her thighs to pet at her soft penis, nestled against dark curls like a plump fig.

Her sex warmed and swelled at his soft touch; but she was impatient this morning. She needed more, needed all of Will-now. She opened her thighs and tugged his hand to probe underneath her silky scrotum.

His experienced fingers deftly found her opening and slid in easily with the warm slick oozing out of her-she had prepared herself in the earliest dawn, stars ringing her gaze, twinkling while her mouth slackened and gaped as she stretched herself open with oil and her own thin, cool fingers, waiting for her lover to find her.

She needed him, and he would always give of himself to her-fully and without hesitation. The healer pulled his clothes off and got onto his knees above her, pushing at her thighs, urging them further apart, while he shifted himself between her legs. She whined quietly and her short cock was now fully erect with want, purpled and thick, no longer than Will's thumb which suited him just fine because his favorite thing to do was suck it into his mouth and fiddle the stiff button on his tongue like a butterscotch candy. 

"Tesoro," Nico purred with a heavy lidded gaze, jostling her pelvis up towards her lover's long hardness, as freckled and tanned as the rest of him, aiming like an arrow to her target in his arousal. 

The golden son of Apollo grabbed his length and pumped it a few times in his heated hand just to watch his beautiful girl squirm on the sheet, whining and pouting at him in jealousy of his own hand-touching so freely while she dripped and gaped with want, with craving need to be filled.

"Come here, love," Will whispered huskily, brushing his knuckles over her sharp cheekbone and using his other hand to nudge his fat cockhead against her oiled pucker teasingly, rubbing and pushing just slightly enough to feel her muscles quiver and furl open at the pressure of his glans against her sensitive flesh. She was shaking now and pinched at his plush hip in a fit of temper before scarlet stained her cheeks in desperation.

He leaned down and bit at her lips, sucking and breathing into her, distracting her while he finally sunk his thick girth into her with a wet noise. She groaned loudly against his mouth as she was filled, her lover's cock touching all her secret parts, nestled tightly against all her velvet walls while she spasmed and twitched around the constant intrusion into her body. He pushed forward, penetrating to his root into her body, and grinding their groins together as her scrotum nestled and rolled against the golden curls framing his length.

Will pushed in and out of his lover's body, grabbing her bony hips to his pelvis tightly while her back arched and she clawed at the sheet, shaking her head from side to side and whimpering for more-always more-never enough.

He rocked into her thickly, his wide crown rubbing against her prostrate on every stroke and drawing screams from her lips before he stuffed her pink mouth with his thumb generously for her to suckle at and muffle her cries.

Nico's eyes widened and more tears streamed her face-rapture and awe-her lover above her was glowing in the sunrise and it made a halo around his golden hair like the foiled gold around the images he used to pray to as a child in school even while his mother scoffed-she hadknown the truth about deities.

But Will was fucking beautiful, he was as golden as the painted clouds in the sky, and as glorious as the sun's radiance. He lit up in the sunrise and grunted while pulling and pushing himself deeper and deeper into his lover's body-making them one, closer than either had ever and would ever share intimately with another person.

Nico would pray to Will if she thought her father would look the other way and stave punishment-he was worthy of her hymns, her devotion, and it was all she could do to not cry out in supplication while he moaned her name to the morning breeze and singing birds.

The shadows hiding in the meadow's grasses pooled against her black sheet and she arched her back a final time while spurting cool seed all over her belly as the shadows curled and fractured into what Will swore looked like skeletal, angelic wings of dusky, shadowed feathers spread all out around her quivering body underneath him.

He stilled and shook against her flesh while he poured himself hotly into her, grabbing at her bones so hard she was sure to bruise-but he'd lay his same hands on her later and heal her marks with penetrating bursts of heat and blessed hymns.

The sun crested the hillside and poked through the trees surrounding their meadow brightly, spilling a golden glow all around the couple, blessing and kissing at their skin-golden and moonlit, joined together in passion, beautiful and pure.

Will pulled out of his lover's body, followed by a rush of hot seed puddling on the sheet beneath Nico. He wrapped the slight girl up in his arms and pulled her cool face to his hot chest, where she nuzzled his collarbones and sucked strawberry marks over his freckles.

He squeezed her to himself as if to assure his mind of her solid form, safe, she was still safe, and in his arms, it was all alright. The healer sighed and laid soft kisses on her tangled, velvet hair, petting the dark locks with his chapped lips.

Their legs twined and Nico released a deep breath, her bones stilling and sinking softly into his embrace in comfort and finally-rest. Will wasn't surprised when he heard the slight snuffling snore coming from her where she was curled into his body; he doubted she had gotten any true sleep the night before while alone.

He softly disentangled himself from her and bit his lip when she released quiet whimpers in her sleep, brow wrinkling in distress as she sensed his absence, if only brief. He dressed as quick as he could and returned to her to wrap her in the sheet snugly and gather her into his arms like a bride; and gods would she make the most lovely bride-his thoughts strayed to dreams of weddings before shaking the nonsense from his mind and tightening his arms around her small body and heading back towards camp. He would tuck her into her bed and keep her company so she could get some rest.

He mused on opening the windows in her cabin-the more sunlight on her the better, really, and kissed her forehead as she let another small sound out upon being jostled during the walk. 

Later, he would remind her of just how much he loved her. Later he would remind her that she was his everything, always. Later they would make love again and again, maybe with Nico leading and releasing herself into Will, and maybe with Will again putting all of himself into Nico. Maybe Nico would be his boyfriend again, or maybe the dark-haired youth would simply be Will's partner-just Nico, like Will was just Will, Nico's Will.

And one day, maybe they would join in marriage and Will could pour himself into his husband, or maybe even his wife, or simply his spouse.

Will's heart filled and he couldn't stop the blinding smile moving across his face and the sunlight curling through his soul at his daydreams. Nico had done this, had become this for him-all of his world, just for Will; and Will knew he was blessed like no other with Nico's trust. 

He tucked Nico into bed and pushed the windows open to let sunlight and fresh air in before wrapping himself around the youth's small body to spread his warmth. He fidgeted with Nico's belly ring and winced as the Stygian Iron's chill pinched his flesh.

The girl flinched slightly and curled into Will's chest, pushing her head against his shoulder and tucking her hands safely under his ribs before letting out a sigh in her sleep and relaxing once more. Will kissed her pierced ear and whispered, "I love you," before closing his own eyes to take a nap after his long night at the infirmary.

She had greeted him at first light and he prayed he would remain her eternal companion to rise with every new first light alongside her. She was his first light in his life-his gilded dusk-Nico, child of Death.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought by leaving kudos and comments!


End file.
